


I’m Affected

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Coffee, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Morning After, Pre-Relationship, SO FLUFFY, Sequel, Super Cute Hux, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: Sequel to My-My Kind of a GirlCan be read as a stand-alone.It’s the next day and you wake up next to Hux.





	I’m Affected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My-My Kind of a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682488) by [xrollerqueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx). 



You woke up feeling warm and relaxed. Your eyes opened to the sun filtering through the blinds and casting striped shadows against your bedroom door. The morning sounds of birds chirping and the rumble of a bus engine from the end of the block told you it was still early enough to catch another hour of sleep. Just then you heard another sound. A soft snore came from behind you. It took a moment but then you remembered, Hux spent the night.  
You smiled and snuggled yourself into the warm space he created under the blankets, your back to his chest. His arm wound around your waist, holding you lightly as his legs spooned in behind yours.  
You felt the heat rush to your cheeks as you remembered the previous day. Hux hitting on you in the library, your trip to Joey Ramone’s grave, Hux’s hands and tongue on your body.  
“Uummmfff” you groaned, stretching slightly in his arms. A familiar heat pooled in your belly and you rocked back against his body. Hux had slept nude and while you had gotten cold and put a t-shirt on in the wee-hours, you were still naked underneath.  
You rocked a little harder, feeling his cock begin to fill out against your ass. Hux’s grip tightened around you and he grumbled into your ear, “mmmm good morning.”  
“Mornin’” you replied then softly moaned when he began sucking on your neck.  
Hux was now rutting against you and you could feel yourself getting wet from friction. You reached back and circled his head with your thumb, feeling his sharp intake of breath in your ear. You positioned him between your thighs and lightly squeezed.  
“Fuck.” He whispered and gave an experimental thrust. His hands snaked up your body and pinched your nipple through your t-shirt making you buck and moan and tighten your thighs around his shaft. Which only made him do it again.  
You weren’t quite sure what to do with your hands so you grabbed his and pushed them down your body and into your wet cunt.  
“Ahhhh!” You whimpered as he rolled your clit between is fingers.  
“Good girl.” He cooed. “So wet for me.”  
The feeling of Hux between your thighs, so close but yet so far, plus his dirty talk in your ear was bringing your orgasm faster than you thought. He could feel your body begin to tense and his hand sped up, fucking your clit with his clever fingers.  
“Yeeeeeees! Huuuuuux!” You growled and he held you tightly through your orgasm.  
He sucked a bruise into your neck while you caught your breath and when your senses came back to you, you clenched around his cock again, making him groan. He rubbed himself into the wetness between your legs and mumbled “oh fuck” as his hips began to piston in earnest. You tightened as much as you could around him, loving the sound of his cock squelching between your thighs.  
When Hux’s thrusts started becoming erratic you knew he was close. You took his hand and brought it up under your shirt so he could kneed your tits.  
“That’s it baby. Come for me.” You whispered.  
“Ahhhhh fuuuuuck.” He moaned and shot his hot cum between your thighs.  
Hux wasted no time in spinning you to face him and kissed you deeply. He sucked on your tongue and bit lightly at your lips, smiling in between each kiss.  
“You are perfect. Do you know that?” He brushed your hair behind you ear.  
“I’m also covered in jizz.” You laughed, starting to feel sticking with his seed cooling on your body.  
“Shit. Stay right there. I’ll get a towel.”  
Hux jumped out of bed, still naked, and made his way toward the door.  
“Um Hux?” You stopped him and he turned to you. “Roommates.”  
“Oh.” He blushed and fumbled around for his boxers.  
Once his boxers were on, Hux disappeared through the door only to return a minute later with a warm, wet towel.  
You cleaned up the best your could and threw on a fresh t-shirt and shorts.  
“I should shower.” You started.  
“Oh. Ok. I should probably get going.” Hux tried to sound unaffected but failed miserably and looked nothing but disappointed. You walked over to him and brushed your hand through his messy hair.  
“Or you could stay, and shower with me?” You coyly bit your lip, meeting his eyes.  
His answering smile said it all.  
—

Your roommates were already awake and getting ready for class. Being that the bathroom was communal, your kept your shower with Hux brief. He did, however, crowd you against the tile wall and kiss you until you were both breathless. It felt good to lean into the steamy spray and have Hux’s arms around you. 

—

After a brief stop for some much needed coffee, you found yourself sitting in your car outside of Hux’s dorm.  
“So....” you began, taking a sip of your Dark Magic roast.  
“So...” he replied.  
You took a breath, ready to tell Hux that you’d love to see him again. But he beat you to the punch.  
“Y/N. I think you’re amazing.” He blurted out before you could speak. “And yesterday was one of the best days I’ve had in a really long time.”  
“Me too.” You whispered, slightly taken aback from Hux’s confession.  
“I’d like to see you again.” He continued. “Hell I don’t really even want to leave right now.”  
You opened your mouth to speak but Hux kept going.  
“If this sounds cheesy I’m sorry but I have to tell you that I’ve never met anyone like you, and I think...well, I feel that we have this connection and I know we’ve only known each other for a day but would you-“  
“Hux.” You shushed his rambling by bringing a finger up to his lips.  
“Yeah?” He swallowed.  
“Invite me up to your dorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! Tell me what you thought!!! Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
